Lost and Found
by Princess M-chan
Summary: Pan/Yamcha. Yes, it's crazy and I know what you're thinking. How would these two ever end up together? Well, it all starts when Pan finds Bulma's newest invention, a time machine...
1. Another Argument

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Db/DBZ/DBGT. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would be at the store spending my million dollars on chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. -^.^-

A/N- I'm starting another fic. Ya'll probably think I'm crazy now, but I just can't help it! This weird idea has been stuck in my head for a long time and I've been _dying_ to start it. 

Like the summary says, yes, this is a Pan/Yamcha. Why? Because Pan is my fave character and I think that Yamcha deserves some slack. I have seen so many fics with summaries talking about Yamcha cheating on Bulma, Yamcha being such a player, blah, blah, blah. I know he makes the perfect bad guy and all, but wasn't it actually Bulma who cheated on him with Vegeta? (Not that I blame her) Well, I'm not so sure so if I'm wrong, someone tell me.

Anyway, for the ages let's say….

Pan- sixteen

Yamcha from the past- Err…twenty? Yea, I know that's wrong, but oh, well.

Yamcha from Pan's regular timeline- Old! Is he even alive??? Anyway, he will be alive in this story although he won't do much anyway. 

So on with the fic!

"Yamcha! You jerk!"

"What? Eh?" The dark-haired boy was snapped out of his reverie as he bewilderingly stared at the angry girl in front of him. "What did I do?"

The girl rolled her large, indigo-colored eyes as she firmly placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you even dare try and act all innocent! I'm sick of this!"

"Sick of what? Bulma, what did I do?" He repeated desperately.

"You were staring at that girl!" She complained, flinging her finger mindlessly towards a large mob of people as she tried to point out his wrongdoing.

"Bulma…that's a guy…"

"Not him!" 

"That blonde woman?" Yamcha asked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Yes, her! You were totally checking her out! Why do you always do this to me? I think I can trust you and then you go and stay something stupid or do something stupid and we always end up arguing!"

Actually, you always end up yelling at me, Yamcha thought glumly, but he knew better than to say so.

"Look, I swear, I wasn't checking her out, I wasn't even looking at her!"

"Yes, you were!" Bulma argued stubbornly, flipping back her cerulean hair with an arrogant look.

"But…I-" She held up her hand, signaling him to stop and continued walking forward with a swift, and obviously furious, pace.

Yamcha sighed. Bulma was right, this always happened. He would do or say something that was somehow offensive to her and she would end up yelling at him and leaving him. It was just…she was so obstinate! He couldn't argue with that. As a matter of fact, he downright hated their long quarrels. On the contrary…_she _seemed to enjoy it. But did she expect him to suddenly disagree with everything she said and just stop listening to her? That would never happen- they had too much in common.

But on the bright side…they always made up in the end and he felt that all these immature arguments were only a small sacrifice to pay for the value of their love.

"Yamcha, get over here!" He sighed again as he heard that oh-so-familiar voice, demanding him away from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Yamcha gritted his teeth.

'A small sacrifice…' _Right…_

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Hello? Pan? This is Bra." Bra was sprawled across her giant bed with her head dangling off the edge and the telephone on her stomach. She absently twirled the cord around her slender finger while listening to Pan's response.

"Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang-out for a while. I'm sooooo bored. It should be fun. Trunks is inviting Goten and Marron, too." Picking up the telephone, she plopped it next to her and rolled over onto her stomach, running frustrated fingers through her tousled hair. 

"Yea, I said Marron. I don't know why. They've been hanging out lately. _No_, she is not staying the night." Bra rummaged through a drawer, looking for a brush. "Why do you care so much, Pan?"

"Uhhuh, whatever. So I guess I'll see you soon? Good, okay, bye Pan." Placing down the phone, she swiftly brushed her hair.

"…But she is right. Trunks and her have been spending a lot of time together. I wonder if…No, never mind." She strongly shook her head. "That wouldn't be right."

****

A/N- Ermm…So…what did you think? Good? Bad? Interesting? Nothing much really happens yet so it can't be that good, but for once; I actually know where this story is going. Anyways, all feedback is appreciated. ^_^

****


	2. A Broken Heart

****

A/N- Hi everyone! I'm back with my crazy idea, Hehe, it's almost 1:00 AM right now. My mind seems to work better at night. 

I am sad to inform you that our beloved Yamcha will not be in this chapter. However, this kinda leads up to the whole umm…., how to explain? Ok, err…so this leads to the whole…'thing'. 

Right. But there will be lots of Yamcha in chapter 3. As a matter of fact, that's when they'll meet. ^_^ So enjoy this chapter. 

"Hey, Bra," Pan greeted as her friend opened the door for her.

"Good timing, Pan! Goten and Marron just got here." Pan walked in and slipped off her shoes, making a funny face.

"They did? Hmph! Some uncle! He could've at least stopped by." Bra laughed at Pan's complaint and ushered her into the living room. She was met with a round of cheers, but she couldn't help but falter as she noticed how close Marron and Trunks were sitting. It was no secret that Pan liked Trunks so why did he have to be so flirty with other girls around her?

She gingerly placed herself onto the couch between Goten and Bra, trying to ignore the couple in the loveseat.

"So guys, since we're all here together, let's play truth or dare!" Bra exclaimed eagerly. Everyone else groaned, but of course, they would play. They always played this game at gatherings.

"Let me start!" Bra cried, just like she always did. And like always, nobody protested. They repeated this same old ritual over and over, even the truths and dares were becoming overused, despite their wildly active imaginations.

"Pan!" Pan rolled her eyes; Bra _always _called on her. "I dare you to…" Bra didn't even bother to ask whether she wanted truth or dare. Because by now, they all knew that Pan always chose dare. She watched Bra chew on a strand of hair while fervently thinking of a challenge. Did it even really matter? Pan was almost positive that she would just have to repeat some already done dare, such as hitting Vegeta with a frying pan, or flashing Master Roshi. 

"Kiss my brother on the lips!" Pan blinked.

"What was that?" 

"I _said…_I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips." Bra repeated, bouncing up and down with excitement. Well, that was new. 

But Pan couldn't think about that because her mind was spinning like crazy; she couldn't think straight. She had to kiss Bra's brother on the lips. Bra's brother was Trunks! But she couldn't kiss Trunks…Oh, Kami…Her heart was pounding too loud; Trunks would hear and he would know that she liked him. And she was probably blushing. But she couldn't refuse, if she refused, they would all know…But Bra must have already known because of that stupid smirk on her face…This was Pan's dream, yet…it was her nightmare.

She glanced timidly at Trunks.…Was that disappointment on his face? 

Against her own will, she got up. Pan stood in front of him, not knowing what to do, and softly, her lips pressed against his. So soft, so warm…she leaned into the kiss a little harder, but that annoying little voice in her mind told her to stop. And of course, she _had _to listen to that little voice. She returned to her original seat, knowing very well that her face was probably beet red at the moment, and she agitatedly wondered why there was such an unsettling silence surrounding her. 

"Ok, so umm…Goten, truth or dare?" Ignore it, she would simply ignore it. But she couldn't help but wonder why the feelings weren't mutual. Why couldn't Trunks like her? She found herself laughing as she listened to Goten talking on the phone with Master Roshi and confessing his undying love for the old man, while wearing a disgusted expression on his handsome face. Funny…she couldn't even remember issuing that dare…

Probably because the question was bothering her too much…Because she **had**to know why.

--

About an hour later, they had gotten bored of the game and after a couple of movies and a few cans of Coke, Goten and Marron had both left. Pan was pretty much forced to stay longer by the hyper Bra, who no doubtingly wanted details on the kiss. But before, she could surrender to Bra's unsatisfied need of gossip, she had to confront Trunks. And finally, she found the perfect opportunity. Bra had excused herself to the bathroom so Pan quickly ran to find him. This had been quite easy since he was in his room, sitting on his bed and glancing through a giant textbook.

Noticing Pan's presence, Trunks eventually glanced up, giving her a somewhat surprised look. But he patted his bed in a friendly manner and she walked over, hesitantly sitting beside him.

"What's up?" He asked. Pan decided that she would just cut to the chase.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I like you."

"I mean, why don't you like me as more than a friend…tell me the truth, please."

"I do like you as more than a friend…" Pan's breath stopped as she looked up at him in astonishment. Could it be? "I like you like…I dunno, a sister." Her face dropped. Of course not.

"Yea, well, I can understand that, but…you don't like Marron as a sister, right? You like her as more than a friend, but not as a sister, right?" Trunks didn't reply, but his cheeks became a softly tinged pink. "Well, I don't understand why you don't feel the same way about me…"

"Pan," Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry…I just can't feel that way about…_you._ You're practically the same age as my real sister. I used to _baby-sit_ you, and I just don't think that I could ever see you as more than a friend. And I guess it doesn't help that our ages are so far apart. I mean, fourteen years is a lot."

"Oh…right. Well, I figured as much…" The two sat in silence. Pan knew she had to hurry and leave. She knew that if she didn't make a hasty departure she would break down in front of him, and that could _never _happen.

"Well, I guess I should go now. Sorry to bother you."

"Pan."

"See you later," She said, trying to look cheerful.

"Pan!"

She ignored his pleas and ran off, tears lightly streaming down her face. She had just been rejected by her first and only love. But she had pretty much asked for it. A loud sob escaped from her mouth; she couldn't let anyone see her like this. Knowing Bra would soon be on her tracks, Pan slipped into the nearest dark room. She gave up on trying to hold back tears and let wave after wave spill out. A good, few minutes, she spent in there, sympathizing for herself. But finally she ran out of tears.

Pan now stood up and flicked on the lights. She gave a weak smile as she saw her surroundings. Bulma's lab, and by the looks of it, Bulma had been very busy. There were a lot of cool things lying around and since she knew that she would probably never have the chance to enter this forbidden room again, she decided to make the most of her time. 

Walking around, she picked up random gadgets. It was amazing that Bulma could think up all this. Indeed, she was a genius. But then, out of the blue, a large machine sitting in the corner caught her attention. Pan was by it's side in a heart beat, examining it carefully. Her fingers slowly traced over it, and even though it was possible, she couldn't believe it. Could this be…a time machine?

****

A/N- Hey, this is actually pretty long for me, lol. Pathetic, ne? So what did you think? Makes you curious now, doesn't it? It's pretty predictable, but I never said I would make this all vague, so just deal with it. :-P

By the way, thanks to all the people who gave me info on the whole Bulma/Yamcha relationship. I feel so well-informed. ^_^ And of course, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

Bye bye! And tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
